


Distractions

by Raining_Kittens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Kittens/pseuds/Raining_Kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a plan. That plan is to distract one Draco Malfoy… with his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is a twist of events that happened in First Year, although all characters are much older. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, and my first time writing slash. I would like to thank my cousin, who had a look over this for me, any remaining mistakes are mine. Thank you, and hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

   
I knew we needed to distract Malfoy somehow, so that we could get Norbert past him, without him alerting the whole school and all the teachers to the presence of an illegal dragon! I knew just what I had to do. Judging by all the looks he gave me and the whole stalking thing I figured that he might have a crush on me, but either way, he was still really angry that I had not accepted his hand in friendship. So instead of being nice to me, he was the opposite. I think he was still trying to monopolize my attention the only way he knew how. So all I had to do was give him what I thought he wanted, while Hermione snuck Norbert right past us in the invisibility cloak.

Hermione knew my plan and though she agreed that this was something that needed to happen, she seemed quite disgusted by the idea that I had to pretend to _like_ Malfoy. What she hadn't figured out was that I wasn't really going to be pretending at all. Even though I hated Malfoy's guts, I couldn’t help but think he was handsome and in comparison to the way he treated the rest of the school he was really nice to his friends. Whenever I saw them all laughing together, without fake smiles or malice, I wished I had accepted his friendship, and then I could be on the receiving end of that beautiful smile, that wonderful laugh.  
   
So the night came and at 11:30 Hermione and I (and Norbert of course) made our way up to the highest tower under my father's invisibility cloak. Just before we turned the bend where Malfoy was sure to be hiding I slipped out from under the cloak and made my way closer to Malfoy, while Hermione trailed behind, ready to slip past unnoticed while I chatted up Malfoy.  
   
As I rounded the last corner Malfoy jumped out at me, tackling me to the ground with a yell. I quickly wriggled my way out from underneath him, making sure he could feel the whole length of my body pressed against his while I escaped his hold on me.  I heard him gasp softly as I did, and I smiled, amused that my plan seemed to be working so well already. I jumped up and pushed him back against a nearby wall. He was still in shock so he didn't put up any fight against my actions.  Still I didn't want to take chances being caught, so I put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't speak or yell.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  
Malfoy seemed to come to his senses then and started struggling wildly. Then he bit Harry's hand. Harry was very surprised and slightly aroused by this. He accidentally groaned aloud.

  
"Draco! I never knew you were so feisty!"

  
Draco was so amazed at hearing his first name leave Harry's lips, that he stopped moving completely.

  
"Potter! What's gotten into you? Why are you calling me by my first name all of a sudden?"

  
"Do you like it?" Harry asked sultrily, seeing this as a brilliant opportunity to begin his seduction.

  
"Draco..." Harry whispered in his ear, drawing his name out on purpose.

   
"What?" Draco snapped. "What do you want?"

  
"You!" Harry exclaimed.

  
"Me? What do you mean me?"

  
"I _want_ you Draco, every last little bit of you. Can I have you? I promise you'll enjoy yourself..."

  
"What the bloody hell Potter! You're completely mad! No you can't have me! I won’t let you! Leave me alone!"

  
And with that said Draco tried to make a break for it but Harry had a good grip on him, and by the time he finished, he had ended up closer to Harry then he had been before.

  
"Well then, if that's how you want to play it, fine. You're only making it harder for yourself in the end."

  
Harry informed his would-be lover politely. Then he began to kiss Draco. Not on the lips but around his face instead. He kissed the confused wrinkles on his forehead, his eyelids when they fluttered closed and the tip of Draco's nose and everywhere in between, except his lips. At first Draco struggled but it was futile and after awhile he stopped, he didn't want to leave the circle of Harry's arms anyway.  
 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  
I was a bit confused. Here I was being kissed by Harry Potter the boy of my fantasies and my worst enemy and I was practically begging for more. I was meant to be here to rat Harry out about the dragon that he and his bunch of idiotic friends were trying to smuggle out of the school. Yet instead I'd managed to get myself trapped by Potter and was now slowly melting into a puddle of goo at his feet.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  
Harry licked up the side of Draco's neck, worrying the skin there with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. Harry was claiming every inch of Draco's face and neck, sucking the skin gently to leave visible marks; however, he still hadn't touched Draco's lips. Draco was squirming now, so turned on by Harry's actions that it almost hurt. Harry's patience finally ran out and he proceeded to ravish Draco's mouth with his own.

  
"Mine..." Harry breathed in Draco's ear before bringing his lips down to Draco's.

  
Draco moaned against Harry's lips when they finally touched his own, and Harry used this to his advantage, sliding his tongue inside Draco's mouth and starting to explore. Just then Hermione gave the secret call that told Harry that Norbert was safely out of the school and it was okay for Harry to stop 'talking' to Draco. However, Harry was enjoying this so much that he didn't hear the call and therefore did not stop, instead aligning his hips with Draco's and pressing down firmly. 

  
Draco gasped aloud at the unimaginable pleasure rushing through his body and wanting more, grinded his hips against Harry's.

  
"Harry..." he breathed "Don't stop."

  
Then he began kissing Harry with a heartfelt passion until he heard a soft gasp break the silence of the corridor. Harry and Draco broke apart to set eyes on Hermione standing there with eyes filled with hidden amusement and mouth gaping, staring right at them, waiting to see if it was a trick of the eyes. 

  
However, there was no mistaking it. Harry had definitely been making out with Draco Malfoy and quite seriously too if all the gasping for breath was anything to go by. Draco slowly took a deep breath, wondering silently to himself, how exactly he managed to get himself into such situations all the time.

  
"Hermione..." Harry scrambled to begin "I know this looks bad, but..."

  
He was interrupted by Hermione who had a remarkably Slytherin-like smirk on her face.

  
"Whoa..." she started off with, "Finally. Thank Merlin for that, I thought you guys would never get together, and frankly it was getting a bit annoying for everyone waiting for one of you to make a move. The sexual tension surrounding you guys made it hard to breathe."

  
"Everyone!" Draco spluttered.

  
"Everyone.” Hermione repeated firmly.

“You didn't think that you just happened to be lucky enough to choose the book that had our 'secret' note in it did you? Ron planted it there for you to find."

  
"But!" Harry disagreed "You thought that my idea was horrible! You said the only reason you would allow me to do such a thing was because it was the only way that you'd be able to get past!"

  
"Get past? You mean this was only a distraction, so Granger could GET PAST!?!" Draco roared.

  
"Yes. I mean NO! I mean... I don't know!" Harry stammered.

  
"Well then, I better leave shan't I, now that your task is complete and you've made a fool of me!"

  
"NO! Don't leave Draco! Please don't go. You weren’t just a task for me to complete and then discard. I thought it up as an opportunity to be able to finally kiss you after all this time of pining from afar. I was only hoping, grasping at straws really, that you liked me the same way! I didn't know if I'd be met with a fist to the face or not! Please can't we just try to be nice to one another! Just give it a shot! Don't run away now!" Harry gushed out in one breath.

  
"Run away? Me? I'll show you running away! A Malfoy running away, how ridiculous!"

  
And with that out of the way, he pinned Harry against the wall and proceeded to show him just what he thought of the idea of running away with a very passionate kiss.

  
"Well," Hermione muttered to herself "I'll just leave you two to it shall I?" and she walked away with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
